Numerous devices and methods are known for measuring the temperature of an object, particularly the temperature of a human body. According to one class of devices, a plurality of temperature sensors are provided, with at least one sensor contacting the body and at least one other sensor spaced away from the body and separated from the first sensor by a thermal barrier or insulator. The measurements recorded by the separate sensors are compared to each other to derive the body temperature. Examples of known measuring devices according to this construction are described in PCT Application Publication Nos. WO 2008/068665 and WO 2008/078271 to Padiy et al. and WO 2009/107009 to Padiy, all of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such known measuring devices and methods may be disadvantageous in that they are relatively complex and costly, requiring several components, including a plurality of temperature sensors. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide simplified measuring devices and methods.